


G.F.Y.

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Theo tries to get into your good graces again after screwing you over.





	G.F.Y.

The sun beats down on your warm body as your feet hit pavement at a steady pace, beads of sweat slowly trickling down your face. Your favorite artist echoes through your earbuds, vibrating your eardrums and distracting you from the scorching summer heat and your aching calves. A car horn sounds from behind you and you barely look over your shoulder to see a dark navy blue truck slowing down to drive beside you. Your eyes roll as you look back in front of you, trying to pick up your pace.

You ignored the truck, not moving your stare but every so often, he'd honk his horn and you wouldn't even budge. You were silently playing a game of chicken. Would he leave first or would you finally just look over to him? You knew the answer even before the final honk that was so loud you nearly jumped out of your skin.

"What?" You scream, ripping one of your earbuds from your ears and coming to a slow stop, staring directly through the truck.

"Where ya going?" Theo asks with his dark green eyes peering into you.

"What's it to you?" Your chest moves up and down with your racing heart.

"Could give you a ride." He gives you a half-cocked grin and reaches to his passenger door to open it.

"Yeah, pass." You purse your lips and put your earbud back in, going back to a slow jog.

You see Theo's stocky body jog beside you from the corner of your eye and you simply sigh, taking out your earbud once more. "You still mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" You roll your shoulders as you come to a complete stop. "Not like we're together, right?"

Theo's brows wiggle as he bites his lip. "So, why are you avoiding me? And ignoring me?"

"Oh, no." You shake your head and purse your lips. "I'm not mad at you; I'm mad at myself."

"You're mad...at  _yourself_?" He quirks a brow and for a second you actually have to ask yourself if he's that dumb.

"Yeah," Your eyes widen a slow nod. "You're a piece of shit and I still thought 'maybe he won't be an asshole with me' but here I stand corrected and fucked over."

A few weeks prior, you and Theo were casually seeing each other. Nothing too serious, just the random late night movie nights and heavy makeout sessions. Typical Theo, really. But, he found himself filling you with the idea of actually getting more serious, going on real dates. You loved the idea and ignored your instinct to call his bluff. That was your downfall when it came to him, being too head over heels to see past his shit. When he first came back to Beacon Hills, you even remember him flirting constantly with Hayden and Tracey, at the same time and then he'd turn around start in on Malia. And just months later, it seemed he was always in this weird flirting banter with Liam and Stiles. He really can't pick any one person and you knew that but you couldn't help yourself from him. That was until you caught him with Liam just the other week, after he said he was done playing around with everyone.

"Oh, come on, y/n. Don't be like that." His fingertips brush against the bare skin of your arm and you pull away, not having his shit.

You roll your eyes and notice a dirty blonde beta on the opposite side of the street. "Your lost puppy is waiting for you." Theo looks behind him and back to you, his face filled with guilt but not remorse. He was just simply caught trying to play you again. "Yeah, go fuck yourself." You pop your earbud in your ear and jog away with your head held high.


End file.
